masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Liara T'Soni/Unique Dialogue
On occasion when Liara is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Liara will voice her opinions. *On the Citadel: **When inquiring about Executor Pallin's views on Spectres, Pallin says that he's never had to bend the law and Spectres walk a slippery slope. To this, Liara replies, "That is not a completely accurate analogy, Executor. You cannot deny that some C-Sec officers are corrupt." if the other squadmate is Garrus. **During the Citadel: Asari Consort assignment, when meeting the consort for the first time if Liara was romanced, Liara jealously asks what she wants with the Commander. **While talking to Charles Saracino, if Saracino is asked about what Terra Firma stands for, he replies that Earth must stand firm against alien influence. Provided Ashley isn't around, Liara observes the bigotry in the statements of some protesters around them. Saracino thinks it isn't her business to meddle in human politics, but Liara points out that whatever the Alliance does affects everyone around it. If Shepard tells her to be quiet, Liara quickly defers to the Commander. *On Feros, when Gavin Hossle tells of the danger in recovering his data, Liara says, "People are quick to assume we enjoy being in hazardous situations." *On Noveria: **At Port Hanshan, while talking to Lorik Qui'in about Matriarch Benezia, Qui'in comments on Benezia's outfit and the reaction it had with the younger males. Liara remarks on young males' unhealthy obsession with the asari. **At Peak 15: ***If Alestia Iallis is questioned about Matriarch Benezia while Liara is in your party, Alestia rudely suggests that Liara should answer the question instead. ***During the confrontation with Matriarch Benezia: ****Liara elaborates on the lack of positive things to say about Benezia when the Matriarch asks how Liara depicted her mother to her new friends. ****When Benezia starts slipping back into indoctrination after a moment of lucidity, Liara desperately implores her mother to resist. ****Liara calls out to her mother as the latter bids her good night for the last time. ***When talking with Mira about activating the neutron purge, Liara also urges Shepard to be careful and read any controls before pressing them. If present, Kaidan or Ashley respond dryly that it's always a good idea to RTFM, a term Liara is unfamiliar with and asks about. ***If Shepard questions Mira in the neutron purge room about Matriarch Benezia by asking "is there an asari here?", Mira replies that there's an asari she can't identify standing next to the Spectre. Liara deadpans: "How you tolerate literal-minded VIs is beyond me." *After discovering it was Cerberus who used rachni at Depot Sigma-23, Liara surmises that Cerberus may be a bigger threat than previously assumed. *On Ilos, after Shepard ends the conversation with Vigil to resume the pursuit of Saren, Liara asks Shepard to wait and suggests that they spend a little more time talking to the VI, citing a great opportunity to learn more about the Protheans. Talk to Squadmate There are certain areas where if you talk to Liara, she will offer her opinion. *On the Citadel: **When near the Relay Monument, talking to Liara will cause her to remark that the relays were the Protheans' greatest creations and offer additional comments about the symbolism behind the monument. **When near the Krogan Monument, Liara comments that "Some want to see this krogan monument removed. But it is important to remember our history... Even if those memories make us uncomfortable." **In Dock 422, Liara is transfixed by the sight of the Citadel, which she refers to as the greatest achievement of the Protheans. **When spoken to at the Council's chambers in the Citadel Tower, she expresses her awe at standing in the very place where the Council makes "important decisions" that affect trillions of lives. **In Flux, if you talk to Liara, she will be prompted to say "Why is the music in these places always so loud? It almost seems as if the people here want an excuse not to talk to each other." **In Chora's Den, Liara will say, "We asari are more accepting of our sexuality than most other species. Some club owners like to exploit this by hiring us as dancers." Spontaneous Sometimes Liara will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *If Liara is in the squad during Ilos: Trench Run, she marvels at what secrets might be held by the Prothean bunker, annoying the other squad member and causing them to remind her of why they are there. Liara then apologizes for getting caught up in the moment and expresses her wish to study the ruins after the mission is completed. Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Liara will voice her opinions. *During Priority: Palaven: **On the shuttle, Liara stares in horror at Palaven burning and asks Shepard if Earth had to suffer the same fate. After Shepard answers in the positive, Liara says "Shepard, I am so sorry." **After finding out about the death of Primarch Fedorian from General Corinthus, Liara tells Shepard that the turian line of succession is very clear, with the next more meritorious eligible. **While talking about Adrien Victus, Liara gives a little background on him to Shepard once the Commander asks about him. **If chosen to repair the comm tower, Liara tells Shepard "I'll get right on it. If you can keep husks from climbing up behind me, I would appreciate it." **If Garrus is not present, ***After meeting with Victus, Liara expresses her worries for her homeworld. Shepard assures her that they will try their best whatever the odds to which she smiles. *During Priority: Eden Prime: **On the shuttle, Liara reflects "Eden Prime. This is where it all began." She reminisces about the origins of their journey. She expresses distress at the colonists' suffering at the hands at Cerberus, wanting to save them if she could. **After determining the existence of a living Prothean, Liara is very excited at the revelation, talking about their apparent culture and how it relates to the ancient asari. **After Shepard is able to access the information stored in the Prothean data banks, Liara surmises that it must be the Cipher which they got back on Feros years ago. **After awakening the Prothean, Liara cautions Shepard to proceed carefully, saying that it has been 50,000 years for them which likely has been just a minute for the Prothean. *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **While on the shuttle, Liara will reassure Wrex that they'll bring the female krogan back. Wrex will say, "I appreciate that Liara. I wouldn't want anyone else along for the ride." Alternatively, if Wrex no longer trusts Shepard, Liara will defend their choice to destroy the genophage cure data, leading Wrex to assure her he has no grudge against her as well. **Entering the facility, seeing a container holding a yahg being handled, if the Lair of the Shadow Broker was completed, Liara will remark, "I had hoped to never see another one of those again." **Conversing with the Urdnot leader before heading to the elevator brings out interesting exchanges with Liara: ***When Shepard asks about Wrex's inside source, he will not reveal it, brushing it off by making a comment about it being the sort of thing the Shadow Broker would know about: "Too bad I don't know him. Or her." Liara will reply, "I'm sure the Broker was very busy." ***When he mentions that curing the genophage would enable the krogan to return to "saving everyone else from giant monsters", Liara remarks that he's never going to let anyone forget about the Rachni Wars. Wrex adds that asari never stop reminding everyone how better-looking they are. ***As Wrex states that the krogan would fight to protect Tuchanka, Liara states that what she always liked about him. Wrex asks if she's referring to his smoldering good looks. Chuckling, Liara admits that's one thing and adds that he's never given up and that determination's about to pay off. ***If Wreav is the Urdnot leader and asked if the krogan are ready to fight Reapers he will reply that it's like asking if the asari are ready to mate. Liara sarcastically responds, "I see Wrex was the diplomat of the family". If Wrex was never recruited (or if the player started a fresh Mass Effect 3 game) her response will be "Or if krogan can be brutish thugs." ***If Wreav is asked about the Reapers on Tuchanka he'll say something along the lines of krogan numbering the days of Reapers the minute krogan decide to join the fight. Liara notes that at least he doesn't lack for confidence. **If Kirrahe survived the attack on Virmire and is spoken to before proceeding to the elevator, he will acknowledge Liara. ***If Kirrahe was replaced by Lieutenant Tolan and Shepard asks about the tight security, Liara will comment about security leaks. **On meeting Mordin, Liara is very surprised and asks "You are back with STG?" **Upon hearing about Eve's physical and emotional distress, Liara sympathizes "Goddess, what she has been through." *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **Upon meeting Jack, if Lair of the Shadow Broker was completed, Garrus, EDI, or James isn't brought along, and Shepard chooses to take a conciliatory tone towards Jack despite her assaulting the Commander, then Liara remarks she's forgotten how angry Jack was, whereas Jack replies she barely remembered "Blue" at all. Liara also reveals that Jack's real first name is Jennifer, and says she can also find the last name if Jack asks politely. If Lair of the Shadow Broker was not completed but the rest of the previous conditions apply, Liara just mentions she's heard about Jack's anger. **If Jason Prangley took Jack's place, and if Shepard reminds the teen that he should be getting the other students ready asap he'll say that they need some rest and sustenance first. Liara will confirm that she too would be exhausted after such a battle as they have had. ***Prangley mentions it's the first time he's killed. Because of the circumstances the kids were thrust in, if EDI is not around to speak her opinion Liara expresses that she hates the war even more. *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **On the shuttle, Liara says "My sources said something about Reapers on Tuchanka, nothing about turians." *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **On the shuttle, Liara explains to Shepard the turians' motivations for planting a bomb, saying "To keep the krogan from becoming a threat." **On the way back to the shuttle, Liara voices her distress at Tarquin's death, saying that his sacrifice struck close to home. *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **On the shuttle, Liara worriedly comments "I don't like this. The krogan would have come prepared to fight." **Upon meeting Grunt, Liara suggests burning the rachni nests to remove the source of the problem. **Upon meeting the Breeder, Liara urges Shepard not to let the creature live. *During Priority: Tuchanka: **Upon finding the corpse of a Ravager in the tunnels, if Attican Traverse: Krogan Team was not completed before this mission, Liara will remark that the corpse looks familiar. **Upon seeing a giant Reaper barring the way to the Shroud, Liara says "I know the odds don't really mean anything to us... But I don't think even we can make it to the tower." **When turian fighters arrive to distract the Reaper, Liara says "Goddess be with them." *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **On the shuttle, Liara gives the mission brief. **If Samara is not present, ***When Falere pleads with Shepard to help Rila, Liara tells Shepard "She might be right, Shepard. But this monastery needs to be destroyed." ***When Falere is hurt and bewildered by Rila's sudden hostility, Liara consoles her, saying "I am so sorry. The Reapers have started converting Rila." **If Samara kills herself, Liara tells Falere "It was not your fault. She made her choice." *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **When interacting with the GARDIAN Battery, Liara notes that the dreadnought's lasers use ultraviolet frequencies rather than infrared like most ships. *During Priority: Thessia: **While talking to the Prothean VI Vendetta, when it mentions that a group of indoctrinated Protheans thought to try to control the Reapers, Liara will comment that they must've had their own Illusive Man to deal with if certain squadmates aren't present. *During Priority: Horizon, on inspecting a view of Sanctuary to the left of the initial doorway Liara calls the place beautiful, saying she can see why refugees came in by the thousands. Otherwise she reacts to Garrus', Javik's,or the human squadmates' comments by chiming in that something went very wrong. *During Mass Effect 3: Leviathan: **In Mahavid: Leviathan: ***When Shepard is frustrated at the lack of help from the miners' reception desk, Liara says "Shepard, I don't think we can find anything more from them." ***At finding out about the pitiful plight of the miners trapped by Leviathan, Liara sympathetically says "All these people... trapped." ***On the shuttle back to the Normandy, while talking about the Leviathan artifacts, Liara says "They are powerful, whatever they are. And dangerous." **In Despoina: Leviathan: ***If Liara is Shepard's love interest, when Shepard is preparing to descend into the ocean in the Triton ADS, Liara whispers "Shepard..." to which Shepard quietly says "I'll be fine." Later, when Shepard is brought into the Kodiak at the end of the mission, Liara says "don't do that ever again". *During Mass Effect 3: Citadel: **In Silver Coast Casino: Infiltration, when assigned to distract a guard: ***''Liara: "I saw a pickpocket working the crowd upstairs."'' ***''Guard: "Just a second, ma'am. I'll contact the surveillance desk. You can point him out to me."'' ***''Liara: "I bring greetings from the Consort. She instructed me to schedule a session with you, free of charge."'' ***''Guard: "That's very kind, miss. But we have to clear our, uh, 'gifts' with management."'' ***''Liara: "You look hungry. They have vat-grown swordfish in the restaurant. Shall I save you a bite?"'' ***''Guard: "I wouldn't turn that down. Hey! Who told you I like vat-fish?"'' ***''Liara: "Those cuff-links... Is that design inspired by late-period inusannon artwork? Its attention to detail is remarkable."'' ***''Guard: "I guess? They were a gift. Are they valuable?"'' ***''Liara (imitating a Southern U.S. accent): "Uh, is there somewhere I can go to make a private call? It's very important."'' ***''Guard: "Let me see what I can do."'' ***''Liara: "Sorry to bother you. I know you're busy. May I ask you something?"'' ***''Guard: "Of course, ma'am. What do you need?"'' **When Shepard and Liara find a dead Elijah Khan, Liara will comment, "I get the feeling this conversation's going to be strictly one-sided." **In Citadel Archives: Escape: ***When Shepard and crew discover that a clone of Shepard is behind the attack, the clone sneers that Liara is a college cheerleader pretending to be a soldier, to which Liara retorts that the clone is nothing but "a pale imitation of the real thing." ***While Shepard covers the squad while they climb a ladder, a shot from the mercs barely misses the last squadmate climbing it. If Liara is the last person, she declares "That's cheating! We're on a ladder!" ***When all of Shepard's companions have finished unloading a lot of bullets into the mercs from high ground, Liara may deadpan: "I don't know. Are you sure you got them all?" ***When Shepard's squad gets locked in the vault, Liara will say, "That went...well." When Shepard asks if they sound like their clone when they say, "I should go," Liara replies, "I think it was one of the first things you ever said to me." Shepard can then say that they're open for feedback, she retorts, "You could try 'I'll be seeing you.' That would spice things up." **In Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy, when the squad is crawling through the crawlspace, Liara will state that she is not fond of tight spaces. Shepard will point out that she spent decades at dig sites. Liara will counter that she then got trapped in a Prothean bubble, which she does not consider recommendable. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **Shepard can optionally go over several Cerberus video logs. One such log details how Cerberus brought Shepard back to life from being brain-dead. This causes Shepard to wonder if maybe he's/she's just a VI that thinks he's/she's Shepard. EDI is a required squadmate for this mission, but if Liara was picked as the optional squadmate and she's Shepard's love interest, Liara will respond, "I wish you'd told me, Shepard. I knew it was really you the first time I touched you again." **Upon discovering the remains of the Human-Reaper, Liara will lament the deaths of the colonists the Collectors used to create it. Shepard will retort that the Illusive Man probably didn't care about saving them. In turn, Liara will wonder if being distant from others could give all the answers. Shepard assures her that she'll never be like the Illusive Man. *During Priority: Earth: **While at the missile battery, upon hearing from Anderson that more Reaper troops are heading their way, Liara exclaims, "Goddess, more are coming?" **When the Crucible is activated and Hackett orders the fleet to leave, if Liara is in the Normandy's cockpit, she gently tells a reluctant Joker: "Jeff, we need to go." Spontaneous Sometimes Liara will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During Priority: Palaven: **After General Corinthus asks the team to destroy the comm towers, Liara says "I see the comm tower, it's next to the barricade in front of Palaven." **If Garrus is not present, ***Upon encountering Marauders, Liara exclaims "Shepard, those Reapers look like turians." ***While fighting off waves of husks from the barricade, Liara caught in an adrenaline rush, shouts "I've got them in my sights. Come on! Who's next?" ***After Shepard informs Corinthus about proceeding on foot, Liara asks "How far, Shepard?" ***While heading towards Victus's position on foot, Liara comments on the grisly state of Palaven. She wonders where Garrus would have been there in the crisis, to which Shepard responds that he would have been pissed and been right in the middle of it all. ***On the way, after a turian fighter nearly crashes into the team, Liara exclaims "That was a little closer than I like." ***When James Vega asks when the batarians and the krogan are going to join the war, Liara and Shepard explain the diplomatic problems involved. ***While fighting Reapers in Victus's encampment, in response to James's comment "It's been a brutal fight for these guys", Liara replies "But the tide's turning, I can feel it." *During Priority: Eden Prime: **Upon landing, Liara says that there's no one around, advising to head towards the dig site. ***If Shepard has the Spacer background, they comment that on losing a ship, one can always move onto another one, which can apply to the colonists' situation. Liara replies that despite all that, people will still remember the trauma they went through. ***If Shepard has the Colonist background, they comment on Mindoir's rebuilding and how it was never the same as before, to which Liara hopes that Eden Prime's colonists grow stronger after this experience. ***If Shepard has the Earthborn background, they comment on their upbringing, saying that the people of Eden Prime don't deserve their current fate, to which Liara responds "No one does". **Upon reaching the excavation site, the other squadmate jokes with Liara, asking her if she ever dug up dinosaur fossils during her digs. Liara indignantly begins on the differences between archaeology and paleontology before realising that she is being yanked around. ***If Liara hasn't built up much of a rapport with Shepard (e.g. new unimported ME3 game) she instead theorizes about why Prothean architecture became simpler at the end as opposed to their earlier days where their works tended to be functional yet decorative. She claims the Protheans were too busy fighting the Reapers to care about aesthetics. **After finding evidence of a resistance movement, Liara tells Shepard she can get the info they find to the resistance leaders which can help them evict Cerberus off their planet. **Immediately after Shepard starts the pod's activation process, Liara cautions "Cerberus has forces incoming. We need to hold this position." **When Shepard asks how much longer it will take to activate the pod, if EDI is not present, Liara shouts "We are almost there!" **During a break in the Cerberus attack waves, Liara reminds Shepard that she can lay down a Singularity to block enemy access to ammo dumps. If EDI is present, Liara remarks "Or set up preparations for the next wave." *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **Upon engaging an Atlas, Liara shouts "These are civilians Shepard, we have to help them." *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **At one point in the mission, a fire will break out and the squad will briefly see a yahg take advantage of the situation to escape. If Lair of the Shadow Broker was completed and Liara is one of Shepard's squadmates, Shepard will jokingly suggest, "There goes the next Shadow Broker!" If Garrus is the other squadmate, Garrus will add his own joke that he could've sworn he heard the yahg muttering "T'Soni." Liara will reply tersely, "Not funny." If the other squadmate besides Liara isn't Garrus, Liara will reply "Not funny" directly after Shepard's joke. **After accessing the research log about the salarians' plan to uplift the yahg (the risk is deemed "minimal"), Liara says, "Obviously they've never had to fight a yahg face-to-face." *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **After emerging from the shuttle into the Tuchanka ruins, Liara comments "The level of destruction is rather amazing." **Upon saving the trapped turian soldiers from the Reaper forces, Liara says "We managed to save them all." **When Garrus mentions the pressure put on Tarquin by turian society because of his father's fame, Liara comments "Children shouldn't be burdened with the successes of their parents any more than their failing". **Meeting the Reaper forces on the last leg of the mission, Liara shouts "Not one more soldier dies today!" *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **Heading through the ruins, Liara voices her opinions on the bomb, deeming the turian fail-safe as monstrous. **Upon seeing Cerberus shuttles evacuate, Liara says "Good, our way to the bomb will be clear." *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **Upon hearing scuttling sounds in the dark, if Ashley/Garrus is not the other squadmate, Liara jumps and whispers "What was that?" If the other squadmate comments first, Liara says "I saw it." **Upon finding out gestation pods explode and belch acid, Liara cautions "Watch where you step." **After fighting through the first wave of attackers, Liara says "We should find the nest in the tunnels then? These Reaper troops are here to keep us out." **While ploughing through hordes of rachni swarmers, if Garrus/EDI is not the other squadmate, Liara comments "Rachni thrive on toxic planets. Strange to find them in a breathable atmosphere." **When a new wave of enemies show up while destroying the barrier generators, Liara cautions "They are trying to stop us!" **When enemies continue to show up, Liara shouts "Goddess! More of them?" *During Priority: Tuchanka: **Upon engaging hordes of husks after emerging from the shuttle, Liara exclaims "Here they come!" and "This is as bad as Palaven!" **Upon seeing the Reaper Destroyer in the distance, Liara says "Look at that Reaper. It's the end of days out there." **Upon finding out about Kalros from Eve, Liara says "Did I hear that right? Kalros, the mother of all thresher maws?" **Upon interacting with cave paintings in the City of the Ancients, Liara remarks "This isn't a side of the krogan we have seen before, it implies culture." **Upon finding the engravings of Kalros in the ancient city, if EDI is not present, Liara comments "We should leave this place." **After emerging from the ancient city into greenery and sunlight, Liara remarks that she would have liked to spend her younger days on Tuchanka, studying the ruins. **When the Urdnot leader urges Shepard to get to the Shroud, Liara remarks "Dealing with the Reaper when we get there will be another matter entirely." **Upon spotting Reaper forces in the distance, Liara remarks "Nothing stays quiet here for long." and "It isn't over yet!" **When a Brute appears and the other squadmate (except Javik) shouts a warning, Liara warns "And it brought backup." **Upon seeing Kalros hot on the heels of the tomkahs, Liara says "This planet is one giant deathtrap." **Seeing the Reaper to their left while on a bridge, Liara shouts "By the goddess! To our left!" **After a Reaper beam almost hits the squad, Liara shakily says that she is all right. **While advancing against the beam attacks from the Reaper, Liara asks "Are we really doing this?" *During Priority: The Citadel II: **In a hallway filled with dead bodies, Liara comments sadly "So many lives given." **While fighting Phantoms, Liara comments that the Phantoms' barriers are giving off bizarre dark energy readings. If James is present, he offers to cut off one's hand for her to study. Liara urges him to focus on getting to the Councilors. *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **When Tali/Xen displays the Arc Pistol, Liara remarks "I know people who would pay a great deal of money for such technology." **While fighting geth, if Tali/EDI is not present, in response to the other squadmate's query about the geth, Liara tells them about the geth's networked intelligence. **While investigating the Reaper code controlling the geth through a console, if Tali is not present, Liara says "I transmitted what we could gather to a few codebreakers. I haven't heard anything back." **While fighting Geth Hunters, Liara cautions "The hunters are closing." and "Careful, we got more cloaked geth." **After dispatching the geth forces in the control center, if Tali is not present, Liara urges "Come on, let's get to the drive core before more geth arrive." **When the other squadmate comments on the alien design of the ship, Liara says "Every species has its aesthetic taste, but I agree, the design of this ship is alien." If Tali/EDI is not present, she continues "It's amazing how the geth can upload themselves into the ship. They could be all around us." **If Xen is present and she makes eccentric comments during the mission, Liara quips "Her attitude doesn't inspire confidence." **While passing by the main battery, when geth forces attack them, if EDI/Tali is not present, Liara shouts "More geth! They've figured out we are doing!" **After being almost crushed by the maintenance locks, Liara sighs "That was close!" **After listening to the pleas of Legion/Geth VI, Liara sympathizes with the geth, saying that they only joined the Reapers to survive. When the other squadmate retorts that nothing excuses an alliance with the Reapers, Liara retorts back that the quarians were trying to commit genocide on an entire species. If James is present, she says "But what if you could sacrifice every other race in the galaxy to save Earth? Think about it James." *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **Upon seeing the elevator disabled, Liara comments "Elevator disabled. To prevent entry or escape, I wonder..." **Encountering a Banshee, Liara exclaims "Goddess! What was that?" **Upon interacting with the dead commando: ***If James is present, he speculates on the commando's motivations before she died, whether she tried to abandon the mission. Liara will say that commandos never abandon their mission, to which James will say "your people aren't invincible, Doc." Liara replies "Trust me, I know." ***If Ashley is present, she and Liara get into an argument over the capabilities of a seasoned asari veteran, with Liara saying the centuries of experience of the asari makes them immune to fear and disorganization; and Ashley, using her greater knowledge of military matters, counter-arguing that when a mission goes bad, there's no knowing how a soldier might react. ***If Garrus is in the party, he asks whether the commando was holding position or left behind, to which Liara replies she would have been standing her ground. ***If EDI is present, she says "I found another dead commando. She was also deceased." Liara then says "Falere and her sister might be the only survivors." EDI hesitatingly says "Yes, I was unsure whether to broach the subject." Liara replies "Thank you EDI. But there is no need to spare my feelings." ***If Javik is in your party he says "My people would never let monsters like these walk among them" Liara responds "Why? Did they not want the competition?" *During N7: Fuel Reactors, just before the Reaper forces reveal themselves, Liara will state, "Something terrible happened here." **If Ashley is also present, she will sarcastically respond, "What was your first clue?" to which Liara will reply, "The tension in your face, Lieutenant Commander." *During Mass Effect 3: Leviathan: **In Mahavid: Leviathan: ***Upon spotting a Reaper party, Shepard comments "Scouting part ahead." Liara comments "That sounds larger than the term 'scouting party' would suggest." ***After dispatching the scouting party, Liara remarks "The people in this facility will be scared." ***Upon seeing the indifference of the people to the events outside, Liara whispers "This doesn't feel right." **In Namakli: Leviathan: ***Upon emerging from the shuttle into heavy bombardment from Harvesters, Liara shouts "We can't stay here Shepard." ***When a Harvester takes out the walkway to the next platform, if James/Garrus/Ashley is not present, Liara shouts "We are not going that way!" **In Despoina: Leviathan: ***Seeing wrecks of ships all around, if Garrus/James is not present, Liara comments "I don't recognize any of these ships. How long have they been in here?" ***Upon seeing an old worn out Triton ADS, when Shepard comments on it not flying Cerberus colors, Liara says "It may not be Cerberus technology at all. Regardless, it doesn't work." ***While Shepard is using power cells provided by Cortez to open the hangar, Liara shouts "Get another power cell Shepard. We will hold them off!" *During Mass Effect 3: Citadel: **In Citadel Archives: Escape, when Shepard has to deal with Glyph being confused between the real Shepard and their clone, Liara will sheepishly say, "Glyph is not a combat model." ***If Tali is in the squad, she will respond, "Chatikka is a lot better at this." **In Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy, if James complains about the hijackers in his shuttle bay, Liara empathizes with him. When James broaches the subject of his weights being tampered, however, Liara changers her mind. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters **When EDI reveals that Cerberus is using Reaper tech to turn captured civilians into soldiers, Liara reacts in horror and says that she assumed they were just confused refugees looking for answers. **When the Fifth Fleet opens fire on the station, Liara comments, "I hope the Fifth Fleet is careful." **When climbing across the remains of the Human-Reaper, Liara remarks, "I don't like the feel of that thing. It's as though it knows we're here." Category:Unique dialogue